runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Ullek
Ullek was ooit één van de meest oude en welvarende steden in Gielinor. Hij bezette het gebied dat nu kliffen ruïnes en moerassen zijn. Ullek is te vinden in het oosten van de Kharidian Desert. Ullek viel vlak na de val van Uzer. Ullek viel tijdens de catastrofale God Wars. De Zamorakianse demoon Balfrug Kreeyath wist met zijn leger de stad te veroveren. Hier vielen minder slachtoffers dan bij de aanval op Uzer omdat de inwoners gewaarschuwd waren door de val van Uzer. Door deze oorlog is er nog maar weinig van de stad over. Ullek werd toegevoegd sinds 2 januari 2008 tijdens de Dealing With Scarabs quest. Daarvoor was het een onbekend zwart gebied. Op de wereldkaart zal bij de locatie van Ullek geen aam aanwezig zijn. De reden hiervoor is onbekend en dit zal waarschijnlijk een reden zijn waarom mensen niet af weten van het gebied. Ullek voor de oorlogen De Zuid-Oost Kharidian Desert bestond vroeger in de Second Age uit veel meer bos dan nu. De economische, milieu-en bouwkundige voordelen van dit gebied trok veel kolonisten aan die uiteindelijk de stad genaamd Ullek stichtte. Helaas is betrouwbare informatie over de vroegere dagen Ullek heel zeldzaam en is er weinig over bekend. Tijdens Ullek's meest glorieuze dagen, was Ullek de meest welvarende stad in de woestijn die zelf Uzer overtroef. Als een van de weinige prominente nederzettingen in de regio, veilig uit de bandieten en caravans van slavenhandelaars dat de woestijn zwierven, kwam er weinig tegenstand naar de stad. Alle documenten suggereren dat Ullek behoorde tot de grootste steden van de mensen, en ontsnapte uit de klauwen van Zaros, die het machtigste rijk waaronder de hedendaagse Misthalin, Asgarnia, het noorden van Morytania, en de Wilderness in zijn macht had. De nabijheid van zowel de Zuid- en Oost-Zee zorgde voor een grote handel dat over de hele wereld kwam uit de meeste grote beschavingen uit Gielinor, inclusief uit de Hallowland, de oostelijke landen, de eilanden van de zuidelijke en oostelijke zee. Ondanks de welvaart, beschrijven sommige teksten Ullek als verkwistend en overindulgant. Ondanks hun verering van de Desert Pantheon, lijkt het dat Tumeken een zekere afkeer heeft voor de stad, wat indirect leidde tot zijn creatie van Crondis. Een uittreksel uit een boek van Tumeken's Dream, dat Ullek beschrijft tijdens haar hoogtepunt: thumb|De zee die een gedeelte van de stad heeft meegenomen. De bossen veranderde daardoor in een gevaarlijk moeras. Sommige van deze mensen waren Menaphites, een volk dat al in de woestijn leefden voor honderden jaren. Ullek had ook nauwe contacten met Uzer, die bracht een constante aanvoer van klei, met inbegrip van klei Golems die diende als krijgers en bewakers. Ullek was ook berucht om zijn strenge straffen. Een document suggereert dat, wanneer het quotum voor hout niet was voldaan, alle betrokken houtkappers ernstig gegeseld zouden worden. Tegen het einde van het leven van de stad, lijkt hout steeds moeilijke te vinden. Of dit te wijten was aan de klimaatverandering of de extensieve ontbossing van de stad is onduidelijk. Ook heeft de zee een groot gebied waar Ullek stond meegenomen, waardoor een groot bosrijk veranderde in een gevaarlijk moeras. De bomen die onder de kust waren, waren zeer belangrijk voor de bevolking van de stad. Uit documenten blijkt dat veel mensen in Ullek timmerlieden, houtkappers en smeden waren. De aanbod van de stad, hout, werd onder haar belangrijkste activa, zonder dat veel van de stad niet zou kunnen functioneren. Echter, steen was ook een belangrijk onderdeel van de ontwikkeling van Ullek en werd gebruikt om pilaren en bogen die ze gebruikte in Zuid-Oostelijke woestijn gebied. Met behulp van deze materialen, waren de mensen van Ullek in staat de bouw van zeer geavanceerde vergrendeling en defensief apparaten te bouwen, zoals blijkt uit graven en grotten van de stad. De stad zelf was zeer groot, uitbreiding langs veel van de zuid-oostelijke kust en in de grote rotsen die waren verweerd door de getijden. De rotsen waren zeer belangrijk en kan hebben gediend als een vorm van verdediging tegen de schurken en agressieve nomaden dat het gebied gezworven. Het is mogelijk, maar niet bevestigd, dat de mensen Ullek de Jaleustrophos piramide, ook wel bekend als de Agility Pyramid, hebben gebouwd. dit is echter nooit bevestigd maar omdat het precies naast de stad ligt, gaat men er vanuit. De val van Ullek thumb|left|De overblijfselen van de stad. Na de val Zaros's macht brak de God Wars uit. De Kharidian woestijn werd het doelwit van vele veldslagen die grotendeels te danken waren aan de verbanning van de volgelingen van Zaros en de conflicten tussen Zamorak en Saradomin. Dit werd tijdens de meest intense Kharidian Desert campagne van 3000-4000, die zag tal van groeperingen die strijden voor de beheersing van de regio. Deze omvatte niet alleen Zamorakians, Zarosians en Saradominsts, maar ook de krachten van de overwegend onafhankelijke Lord Drakan, die wilde zijn beheersing over Hallowland. De noordelijke woestijn was bijzonder hard getroffen, de stad Uzer werd vernietigd door door de Elder-demon Thammaron en zijn leger. Ullek werd al snel aangevallen door de 3-hoofdige demon Balfrug Kreeyath, een toekomstige lijfwacht van K'ril Tsutsaroth. De oorlog scheurde het grootste deel van de wereld uit elkaar. Ullek, ondanks zijn afgelegen ligging ten opzichte van het centrum van de strijd, viel al snel en de Clay Golems en soldaten die de stad verdedigde waren al gemakkelijk verslagen. De vluchtelingen die aan de strijd ontsnapte verborgen in het uitgebreide netwerk van tunnels onder de stad, die lange tijd werd gediend als een opslagruimte. Echter, eenmaal binnen de tunnels, konden de vluchtelingen niet terugkeren naar de oppervlakte, waar het overleven tijdens de oorlog bijna onmogelijk was. De omstandigheden in de tunnel waren miserabel, en veel ziektes en honger. Het hout leveren snel liep, en de gedroogde mest van de kameel, dat diende als back-up brandstof, was nat geworden en besmet met een soort van Maggot. Dit liet de tunnels zonder ventilatie of licht. Uiteindelijk vond de vluchtelingen een afslag die de conflicten aan de oppervlakte overgeslagen, waardoor de overlevenden de tunnels verlieten. Ullek's graven waren beroemd om hun geavanceerde vergrendeling systeem en val mechanismen. Uiteindelijk, de weinige overlevenden die uit de tunnels ontsnapte, reisde naar de Menaphite afwikkeling van Sophanem, dat was een klein dorpje op het moment, dat ten zuiden van Ullek lag. Hier, aanvaard door de Menaphites, droegen ze sterk mee aan de bouw van de stad. Menaphos, de huidige hoofdstad van de woestijn stad, werd al snel opgericht na de val van Ullek, waar de vluchtelingen waarschijnlijk bijgedragen hebben met hun architectonische kennis te zien aan het ontwerp. De handel met de onontgonnen gebieden in het zuiden waren waarschijnlijk sterk toegenomen in deze tijd, zoals de meeste van het vasteland en Oost-Zee was verwoest door de God Wars en de regio miste vele fundamentele levende behoeften. Uiteindelijk werden de overlevenden van Ullek geabsorbeerd in de Menaphite's samenleving, effectief een einde erfenis van de stad. Hun cultuur, die het echter overleeft heeft, leeft nu gedeeltelijk voort in de cultuur van de Menaphites. Ullek zoals het nu is thumb|Een overzicht van Ullek zoals het er vandaag uitziet.|left Er waren zeer weinig overblijfselen van Ullek over naar de God Wars. Zuilen en kolommen ontworpen door de metselaars van de stad, zullen nog te vinden zijn in kleine aantallen die verspreidt zijn in het hele zuid oostelijke moeras, maar ze zijn uitgehold tot het punt waar ze weinig zullen vertellen over hun cultuur. Een aantal deuren zijn ontdekt en verborgen in de rotsen, wat leidt tot voormalige opslag van de stad in kamers en tombes. De graven zijn bijzonder goed bewaard en beschermd door ingewikkelde vergrendelingsmechanismen die nu moeilijk te openen zijn. thumb|Het archeologen kamp. Het Varrock Museum heeft onlangs een belang gekregen in Ullek, en heeft een groot aantal archeologen naar de oppervlakte gestuurd, hoewel ze niet volledig zijn opgeleid, vanwege de beperking aan financiële middelen van het museum sinds hun expansie. Robbers, zoals Simon Templeton hebben ook belangen genomen in de ruïnes, hoewel het meeste van de schatten van de stad lang is verdwenen. Dit, in combinatie met de gevaarlijke wilde dieren en het klimaat van de woestijn, is toegestaan voor enkele bevindingen ten aanzien van Ullek. Onlangs hebben een grote gemeente van insect-achtige Scabarites het tunnel systeem ontdekt. De religie van Scabaras bepaalt dat verlichting te verkrijgen is en moet zich volledig isoleren van de buitenwereld. Realiseren van de waarde van de nu verlaten tunnels en moeras, begonnen de Scabarites met het aanbidden in het gebied. Om ervoor te zorgen dat hun gedachten niet verontreinigd zijn door contact met buitenstaanders, hebben zij het grootste deel van de ingang van de tunnels verzegeld, en een aantal bewakers in de omgeving geplaatst. Ze hebben ook grote stammen ontdekt van Locust en scarabee gevonden, die ze gebruiken als beesten om op te rijden voor de oorlog. Dit maakt het gebied heel gevaarlijk. Amascut, De Devourer, ontdekte onlangs de Scabarites en was overtuigd van hun hoge priester door middel van visioenen die uiteindelijke eenzaamheid wilde verkrijgen en al het andere leven wilde vernietigen. De Scabarites ontdekte dat het grot systeem van Ullek verre was aangesloten op Sophanem Dungeon, die zij gebruikten om een aanval op Sophanem te lanceren. Tijdens de Dealing with Scabaras quest, zullen spelers erin slagen om de hogepriester te redden van de Amascut's controle, het opslaan van Sophanem van de corrupte Scabarites. Sommige blijven echter Amascut volgen en zien haar leer als superieur. Weetjes *Ullek's naam staat niet aangegeven op de kaart. Alleen het gebied is zichtbaar. *Ullek's naam was voor het eerst gegeven tijdens de uitkomst van de God Wars Dungeon. Als spelers Balfrug Kreeyath examine informatie lazen stond er "The despoiler of Ullek". Zie ook * Uzer * Scabaras * Scabaras research * God Wars * Contact! * Dealing with Scabaras * Tumeken en:Ullek Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Kharidian Desert